Do You Love Me?
by CaRaMeLlDaNsEn9009
Summary: Just something I came up with as I was pasting something on my profile. Hope you guys enjoy! Maka has found out her... feeling for a certain... weapon. What will happen when she starts asking questions, trying to look up the definition of love? DONE! FIRST COMPLETED STORY EVA! :D
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note – Okay, making a one – shot for the first time. My brain is going hay-wire. *sigh* Please review and tell me how this story is, suckish or not, how I can improve and stuff. That would really help me. Thanks!**

**Oh! And this was inspired by the little thing I had in bold about the girl and boy thing. Go see it! It's so cute…. ^^**

**-o-o-o-**

17 year old, three star meister, Maka Albarn is once again reading in the solitude of her room. She was reading a romance/ horror novel, and Maka couldn't wait to finish it. The book was about 500 pages, a light read for her of course. Maka was reaching the climax of the story. The man was trying to save the girl but is putting himself in harm's way, meaning, taking a knife to the chest, only millimeters from his heart.

This reminded her of a memory that she had grown to like. It was when Soul and her battled Crona for the first time. Maka was distracted for just a second and Crona took that as a chance. Crona swung Ragnarok at Maka and when she noticed, Soul was in front of her, bleeding tremendously from the deep wound. The meister used to be so sad when she remembered that memory. But it was a good thing for her in some ways.

It really proved that Soul was different from other men, that he would save her and die in the process. But, that meant he didn't value his own life and that had bothered her. Also, she came to a conclusion that…. She might…. That she might actually LIKE Soul.

Maka blushed, and then continued reading. Her blush never faded because she imagined the main characters to be the powerful meister/weapon pair, herself and Soul. By the time she finished reading the whole book, she found out it was only 5:20, a mere 2 and a half hours when she started the book. Maka sighed. '_Guess I should return this. Then I can get a different one.'_ Maka got up from the spot on her bed and headed out of her bedroom, walking towards the kitchen.

"Where are you going Maka?" the white haired demon scythe asked her.

"No where really. Just the library. I have to return this book and get a new one." She indicated the book by holding it up.

"Never knew you could read that quickly. This must be a new record," he teased.

"Oh, shut up," she turned, cheeks aflame by his taunting, "I'll be back later." Maka left Soul sitting on the couch and headed towards the library. After a short walking distance, she reached the bottom steps, and continued her journey up. "Hi !" Maka said cheerfully.

"Hello sweetie! Weren't you here a few hours ago?" asked . was a sweet old lady with kind features, giving her a grandmotherly look.

"Oh yes, I was. I came back to get a different book and return this one. I finished it," Maka explained to the elderly woman.

"You never cease to amaze me. You finish the book that took me about a week to read in only 2 or 3 hours!" exclaimed.

"Thanks," Maka responded shyly.

"Oh! How have you and Soul been doing?" she asked. "How's the three star meister life going?"

"Not too bad. I'm actually here to do some research so… I kind of have to go…" Maka said sheepishly. It's not like she didn't like talking to , not in the least. It was just that she really did have some research to do.

"I'm sorry sweetie! You go and do your research. I'll be sitting right here. If you have any book to check out, tell me."

Maka nodded and waved a silent goodbye as she entered the huge library full of rows and rows of book, tables, and computers. She went online and typed in '' in the search bar. It came up and then she typed 'questions you should ask a guy if he likes you or not'. She entered it in and it came up with many different answers. But, the one that stuck out more to her, were the questions written by Francine Marlik, the librarian. Maka clicked it and up came 7 questions in bold. She copies them down and closes the tab. Seeing that she did her research much more quickly than expected, she looked around for a book, this time a murder mystery.

**-o-o-o-**

…**.You guys are my witness… I have uploaded two things in one day! …Well, night really. I hope you guys liked it! Do not worry, I will have the second chapter up soon! I already started it! :D I'm really doing well at the beginning of the break! :D :D :D :D :D Bye you guys! ^^ (And sorry if it's kinda short for the first chapter… Just like 'A Song'!) **


	2. Chapter 2

**Quack. Hi people! Do not own S.E! This is my second chapter of 'Do you love me'! Aren't you guys excited? XD Probably not, but whatever! Hope whoever reads this, likes it!**

**I also want to thank those who've alerted this story, faved it, or just glimpsed at it! At the end of this chapter is who I want to thank! ^^**

**-o-o-o-**

The door was clicked open. '_Damn. I was reading to long… Hopefully Soul didn't notice…' _Saying a curse didn't really cross her mind. She shut it and went into the kitchen, starting to prepare dinner. _'I've got one hour. Let's do this!'_ Maka soon began cooking like nothing else mattered, chopping onions, tomatoes, and ginger, boiling water and pouring pasta in, and making mashed potatoes. … And that was only in 6 minutes.

Soul walks into the kitchen, or maybe a battlefield. Maka was practically _flinging_ herself to different parts of the kitchen, taking ingredients out at light speed, and getting knives and pots too. Soul simply stood there watching in amusement that Maka still hadn't noticed he had arrived in the kitchen. "Hi Maka"

The girl practically jumped. "Soul! Don't scare me like that!" Maka snapped, going back to working at light speed. She wasn't at all working hard… just trying to cover her blush.

And Soul saw this. "Hey, why are ya blushing _Maka_?" he said, dragging out both the "A"'s in her name.

"I am not! It's just… hot in here!" she snapped, blushing even more at getting caught.

"Okay. Whatever you say…" With that, he went back into his room snickering. That was, of course, right before Maka aimed the perfectly projected book at the back of his head. Too bad Maka-Chops were only fit for "close combat".

Soul smirked as he dodged the flying projectile at his cranium. [1] He continued his way to his room. He was doing something that would surprise Maka and couldn't wait to show it to her.

Maka was just cooking, but only half of her concentration on the boiling pot of pasta. _'How do I tell him? Heck, how do I even ask him the stupid questions? …Maybe I shouldn't… It seems to embarrassing.'_ She started to put the pasta onto plates, calling Soul as she did so. _'… Maybe I should just closer to him… Much closer than we are now…'_

"Hello, Maka? You didn't become retarded now did you?" Soul asked, waving his hand in front of her face.

Her eyes were glassy, as if she was either about to CRY, or she was deep in thought. He snapped her out of it though. "Shut up! I'm not retarded!"

Soul smirked. "Hey, I never said that. I just thought you were becoming retarded."

The scythe meister harrumphed and continued eating her dinner. Soul did as well, looking at her face. Her eyes once again became glassy. He simply sighed. _'She'll tell me what's wrong when she wants to…'_

'_So… he does he think I'm smart? Well, that's a dumb thought. Of course I'm smart! …But, why do I feel so extremely happy? Is it just because he thinks I'm smart?'_ A light blush was on her cheeks at her train of thought. Too bad Soul caught that one too.

"Oh Maka? Why are you blushing? Don't tell me you're thinking of those perverted thoughts now!" he saw her blush even more. Soul even felt her soul scrambling away from him. He frowned at this. "Maka? What's wrong?"

Maka put walls up around her soul as she felt Soul trying to pull t back to him. _'He can't know what I want to ask him! Not now!_' She shoved the questions to the farthest corner of her mind and soul.

Now Soul DEFINITELY knew something was wrong. _'Maka… don't leave me in the dark… What's wrong?'_ He felt the barriers around her soul. _'What is she hiding?'_ Soul slumped back into his chair, thinking of what could have happened to Maka….

**-o-o-o-**

**I'm horrible. XD Don't throw anything at me! Cliffhangers are the best thing ever invented! :D Anyway, these are the people that I want to thank for reviewing: **

_**Sincerely The Sign Painter**_

_**omgpear**_

_**shadowmistx98**_

**This is for those who have faved:**

_**LittleJK**_

_**Renting**_

_**SE-Junkie**_

**And finally, these are the people who have alerted the story so far:**

_**omgpear**_

_**SE-Junkie**_

**All of you guys are amazing! Thanks to all of the people I mentioned above, and of course, to those who have simply read it! I'm so glad that you guys like my stories! ^^ I'll see you guys later. I'm gonna' go work on chapter 5 for 'A Song'! : )**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:**** Okay! Chapter 3 is right here! I don't really have much to say… Hmm… first time that probably ever happened…**

**Anyway, disclaimer stuff blah, blah, blah…**

**ON WITH THE STORY! **

**EDIT: This part is being edited. :D READ THIS! NOOOOOOWW! Well, nothing much, just a sentence. :/ I know, it doesn't seem too important, but, please, just… read it. :D It pretty much corresponds to the next chapter. **

**-o-o-o-**

"Maka! It's your turn to clean up! I'm in my room. Yell if you need anything," Soul said, hands stuffed in his pockets.

"Okay…" the meister said a hint of distance in her voice.

Soul sighed as he opened his door. _'What's up with her? She's blocking out my soul. She's guarding herself. But why is it from me?' _The demon scythe flopped down onto his bed, getting ready for some major thinking. And that didn't happen much.

**-o-o-o-**

'_When do I tell him? Let alone ask him? Heck, when am I gonna get the nerves? …Probably never.' _Maka was washing the dishes, half her mind focused on Soul.

"Ugh, why is this so hard?! I can face the all-powerful Azura, and defeat him, but I can't do something like this?!"

"What can't you do?"

The meister nearly jumps a foot off the ground. _'When did he get in here?!'_

"Soul, you don't need to worry about it. It's just… girl stuff," she said with a shrug, going back to scrubbing the dishes.

"You know you can come to me with anything right? Even the girly stuff?" he asked as he leaned against the door frame to the kitchen.

Maka stilled for a moment, thinking if she should tell him about her… "problems". "Well… It's, um, I'm having some boy problems…" the ashy-haired girl said, blushing as she waited for the teasing.

"What happened?"

Maka was shocked to say the least. "What, no ridicules comeback like 'What kind of boy would ever like you?'? Are you sick or something?" Maka walked over to him and put the back of her hand onto his forehead.

"What? Can't I be worried for my meister?"

"It's unlike you, that's all," she said, pulling her hand away after seeing he was fine.

"Well, whatever. You wanna' tell me what's wrong?"

Maka sighed. _'Might as well tell him. That's the right thing… right? I mean… sure it is about him but…'_

Soul grabbed Maka by her shoulders. "Maka, stop that!"

She was shocked. "Wh-What did I do?" she asked, shocked at his sudden outburst.

"Your soul. It's crawling away from me! Inching away deeper into your body! Is there something wrong? Is there something you're keeping from me? Please tell me Maka!"

**-o-o-o-**

'_What the hell is happening? Why does she keep going away? There are more walls forming!'_

"Maka, please let me in! What's wrong?"

She just stands there, dumbstruck. _'…Is that what's happening to me? I'm… closing him off?'_ She stares into his eyes. Then, she says something unconsciously.

"I love you Soul."

Both their eyes widened. However, Maka's eyes were filled with tears as well.

Soul stared at her through unblinking eyes. Finally, after what seemed like hours to the both of them, Maka tried to break free of his grip. This broke the scythe out of his trance. He gripped her shoulders firmly, not enough to hurt her, but enough to keep her in place.

"Maka…"

"D-Don't say anything Soul! I know your answer! I shouldn't have even said anything. I'm sorry for blocking you off. I really am. Just, please, stay my friend! Don't let what I said come between us!" Maka was practically pleading at the end. She had tears dripping from her eyes.

All Soul could do was stare. That is, he did something that was as stupid as she did.

He felt a pull on his soul and… and he….

He kissed her.

His eyes closed as her eyes widened, tears stopping from the action. He just kept his lips pressed against hers, trying to calm her down. Soon enough, she responded. Maka closed her eyes and she pressed her lips against his. She wraps her arms around his neck as he pulls her in from the waist. They kiss until they can't breathe anymore.

Finally, they pull apart, gasping for air.

'_Why… why is she crying?'_

She ran out the door, tears streaming down her face.

**-o-o-o-**

**Author's Note**: **Yeah… sort chapter. Sorry guys! I have to get to my choir recital in and hour, and I have to get ready! I wanted to upload a chapter, so this is it. **

***giggles* I like leaving you guys on the edge of your seats.**

**Okay, if you guys can guess who she goes to, I'll give you a virtual hug, a virtual kiss, and you can tell me something you want me to write. It can be anything, but I will be writing it as a one-shot. It can… It can even be smut. *gulps* So, leave a review, telling me the character! :D See ya.**


	4. Author's Note Chapter 3

**Okay… how do you like this story? :D It's 3;34 in the morning, and I'm dieing! HOORAY! XD **

**Anyway… This is about chap 3 on Do You Love Me! :D Chap 4 is being typed, but, I must say, I have to tell you, I EDITED IT! :D I just wanted to tell you, because it'll affect the next chapter. :D **

**THANK YOU FOR READING! :D **


	5. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Okay, so I'm typing this on the 18****th****, let's see when I can actually get this up on the site. :P lol Anyway, the writing before hand is actually much easier for me! :3 I wrote this chapter up last night at about… 1 or 2 am. xD I get inspiration at night.**

**NIGHT OWLS, ASSEMBLE! :D**

**Anyway, I hope this is a good chapter! The next one will be the last of DYLM! **

**Oh! And one more thing! This will be in povs! It will be located at the top and stuff, not the best explainer. But… you'll understand just… start reading…. Ugh. Tired. Stayed up until 3…. Because of you guys…. BE HAPPY! **

**-o-o-o-**

S.E.P.O.V.

I stood there, frozen. _'What… the HELL did I just do?! I freakin kissed her! The HELL is wrong with me?!'_

I run out the door, trying to catch up to her. And, surprisingly, it wasn't that hard. I found her from outside, but also from below. For no reason, I looked up, and saw Maka sitting on the side of the roof, looking up at the sky.

She was on the roof.

I swiftly go back inside, climbing up the steps as fast as I could. I didn't want to leave her like that. _'I mean… what did I just do?!'_

I got up there in no time, and I quietly opened the huge, oiled (thank god) metal doors. Opening it just enough for me to get through, I slipped out onto the roof and quietly walked over to her, still not making a sound.

As I get closer, I notice she's still crying. _'God, I'm the biggest idiot in the world._'

I sat down beside her and she snapped her head down, looking at me, obviously startled I was there.

My eyes softened. "Maka…" I mumbled.

She sniffed, turning her head the other way. "What?"

"I'm so sorry."

She slowly turned around to face me. "Wh-…. What?"

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you so surprised, that was really uncool of me. And, if you were saving your first kiss for someone else then-"

And I rambled on… and on… and on.

And her smile grew bigger… and bigger… and bigger.

Then, she burst out laughing, probably because I was spewing out randomness by now. I think I was saying stuff like, "chicken is purple and that's how you solve the square root of nothing times blue".

She was laughing, lying down on the floor, clutching her sides.

I just want to see her smile. After a little pause and her laughter finally stopping, I asked, "Are you better?"

She nodded slightly, still smiling.

I gave a small smile. "Now…."

"Now, please tell me, why did you kiss me?"

I looked at her as if she was stupid. "Uh… don't you remember?"

All I got was a stare that said, '_If I did, would I be asking you?'_

I sighed. "Since you obviously didn't notice, I'll tell you," I said as I rolled my eyes. "Your soul told me too."

Aaaaand, insert cute Maka blush here. "It-It did?!" she squeaked.

I chuckled and looked into her eyes. "Yeah, it did."

She blushed even harder, her face becoming cherry-red.

"Plus… I wanted to."

**-o-o-o-**

M.A.P.O.V

"Plus… I wanted to."

'… _Did he really just say that?'_ "Uh… Soul? What are you talking about?"

He sighed again. "Come on bookworm, read between the lines!"

I pouted and said, "I would've Maka Chopped you for that you know."

He chuckled again. "I know."

I thought about everything, closing my eyes.

They snapped open.

"So… you like me too?"

He smiled, and… was… blushing? "Finally! She got it! You wanna know your prize?"

I nodded, biting my lip, already guessing what it was.

He leaned in and whispered, "This."

I once again kissed him, happily now. After a minute or so, we broke apart.

"You know, that was the cheesiest kiss I've ever had."

He grinned. "Isn't that your second kiss ?"

I blushed. "N-No! Of course not!"

He rolled his eyes. "Of course not."

"So…" I said trailing off.

"So, do you wanna be my girlfriend?"

I looked at him weirdly. "Me… the feminist… is kissing you, and has been living with you for years. … Is it just me, or is the answer really obvious?" I asked mockingly.

He grinned his signature shark tooth grin.

I did my 'got a good grade' grin. (And that's prrrreeeettty big)

God, I'm so happy.

**-o-o-o-**

**Cool! How was that? :D Just one more chapter! *squeal* GOD I'M EXCITED! :3 **

**Okay… so… kudos to those who have thought of Soul running after Maka. I didn't want it to be like 'A Song', so I changed it up a bit. :) **

**Now… the first one who thought of it was **_**Transparent Marshmellows,**_** so, please, tell me, what do you want me to write? It doesn't have to be Soul Eater, it could be anything, even OC. Just pm me! :D That'll be up soon! :D Thanks for reading! ONE CHAPTER LEFT! :D**


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N: …Heh… Wow. I disappeared from the face of the earth… for a few months… dear god! I have to finish A Song to, and, and, and, oooohhh… my head… **

**Guys, just enjoy the last chapter of Do You Love Me. I gotta go sort chiz out…**

**-o-o-o-**

_**~ Three Months Later ~ **_

M.A.P.O.V.

"Hey Maka… I noticed something…" Liz started after finishing up a game of basket ball with the others.

I looked up from my book, after marking the page. I sat up and stretched. "What Liz?"

"… Where have you been getting those love bites from?" she asked, smirk in place.

I blushed a deep red. "Wh-What?!" I squeaked, looking down at my arms, and then my neck.

She burst out laughing. "M-Maka, I'm just joking! HAHA!"

I sat there blushing, about to go back to reading my book when this happens:

"But, Maka, the way you reacted was kind of suspicious… Don't you agree Patty?"

She nodded, looking me in the eye. "It's as if she had something to hide…"

"EXACTLY! So? Maka, spill!"

"Um…" I looked to the side slightly at Soul. _'What should I do…?'_

The two other girls followed her gaze. They saw Harvard walking past the court. Then, in unison, they gasped and yelled, "YOU'RE DATING HARVARD?!"

**-o-o-o-**

H.P.O.V.

"YOU'RE DATING HARVARD?!"

I sighed and kept walking. "Just ignore them, they'll just be getting on your nerves..."

**-o-o-o-**

M.A.P.O.V.

"NO! Why would you think that?!" I shouted back, standing up, hands on my hips.

They gasped again. "So, you WANT to date Harvard?!" Patty exclaimed.

I groaned. "NO!"

"Excuse me, but, what are you guys talking about?"

I froze. Soul overheard everything. Damn it.

"Oh, we're trying to see why Maka's acting all suspicious!" Patty said.

He looked over to me, eyebrows raised. "Why would she be acting suspicious?"

"WE THINK SHE MIGHT BE IN LOVE!" Patty exclaimed, hands thrown up in the air.

Soul's face remained passive, and I couldn't even read it.

"Yeah… And we think it might be Harvard."

At this Soul's eyes widened slightly. "Wh-What?!"

They nodded. I just stood there, a look of pure horror on my face.

"Maka… Have you got anything to say?" He turned to look at me, rage radiating off of him.

I sweat dropped. "Soul, it-I-no! I don't like him! I like-!" I exclaimed, catching myself at the last second. I slowly covered my mouth with head, and looked down.

Liz and Patty just stared at me, wide-eyed. "YOU LIKE SOMEONE?!"

I nod.

"Well? Who is it Maka?"

I snap my head up and glare at my weapon partner. The jackass! Well… I can get him back…

I stood on my tippy-toes, and kiss him right on the lips, wrapping my arms around his neck.

He immediately wraps his arms around my waist, it's like second nature to us now.

Kid, Black Star and Tsubaki stop talking, and their jaws drop, along with the twins'.

After the kiss, Soul kept his hands on my waist, turned to look at them, and said, "We're dating."

And then, they burst out into cheers, while Liz just kept mumbling about how she never noticed.

Well… that was definitely an interesting point in my life, for sure.


End file.
